


First Contact

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Co-operation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas goes to meet the representatives of the organisation who are hoping to recruit him</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, prompt "Question"

Lucas looked round at his surroundings.  He had expected his first meeting with the representatives from Zarmutek to be in a rundown terraced house in one of the less salubrious London suburbs.  Instead he was sitting in the lounge of a smart hotel, enjoying expensive coffee with three suited gentlemen in what looked to all intents and purposes like a business meeting.  
  
This made life much easier for Lucas.  For a start, if the men took a dislike to him they were not likely to do anything rash and the chance of being beaten up, as would have been a distinct possibility in the sort of venue he had anticipated, was remote.  He was wearing a discrete wire, top of the range, provided by Mycroft Holmes, on the understanding he would ditch it if he thought it would give him problems.  The understanding was purely on his side; Mycroft had maintained it was undetectable and he should retain it.  Lucas wondered who would be listening in.  
  
The first man, who had introduced himself as Alexei, said, “I’m delighted you were able to join us this morning, Lucas.  And I hope this will be the first of many productive meetings.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lucas replied.  He smiled, giving the outward impression of a businessman meeting a potentially lucrative contact for the first time.  
  
“I presume you know why we suggested you meet us?” Alexei continued.  
  
“I’ve got some idea, but I’d appreciate further details.”  
  
“Naturally,” the second man, Maxim, smiled.  “But first, perhaps you would like to tell us a little about yourself.”  
  
“Of course, what in particular would you like to know about me?  My favourite colour is blue, but I doubt that is of great interest to you.”  Lucas could sense the glare from his distant listener, telling him not to blow things before they had even started.  It gave him a certain amount of satisfaction.  
  
This listener wasn’t the only one who was annoyed by this comment.  Valery, the third man, leaned forward aggressively.  Maxim put his hand out to restrain him.  
  
“A reasonable question,” Maxim said.  “Maybe you could outline what the dissatisfactions are with your current job?  I assume, since you are here, that it isn’t all plain sailing there?”  
  
Lucas grimaced.  He paused, considering how to word what he said.  Once more Valery looked irritated, but the other two appeared to think his response acceptable.  “I’m not being allowed to take a senior position with the projects we are currently undertaking.  I have the experience, but I sense a reluctance on the management’s behalf to trust me with the work.  I feel as if I’m under constant supervision.”  
  
All of which was perfectly true.  Lucas couldn’t help hoping Harry, who, if not actually listening in, would be given a transcript of the conversation, would take note of his grievances.  
  
“And you don’t feel this will improve over time?”  
  
“No!”  Perhaps that was a bit abrupt.  He would need to be careful in case someone pushed the wrong button and he said more than he wanted to.  However, for the moment it merely served to emphasis his assumed position.  
  
“And what do you expect from us in return?”  Seamlessly, Alexei took over the questioning.  “Money?”  
  
Lucas allowed himself to envisage what he would do if he were to become suddenly wealthy: a nice flat, expensive paintings, dining in all the best restaurants.  
  
“Revenge?”  
  
The question jolted him out of his reverie.  “Money’s always good,” he said.  “And I’d like people to appreciate what I can do.”  
  
Maxim smiled, a gold tooth glinting slightly.  “You have a partner who needs impressing?”  
  
Lucas gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“Excellent,” Maxim continued.  “There’s a cocktail party tomorrow evening we’d like you to attend.  We will provide you with a very elegant partner for the evening, who will make your lady friend extremely jealous.”  
  
The three men stood, indicating the end of the meeting.  Lucas stood up too and shook hands with them; Valery’s grasp feeling more like a warning than a friendly farewell, as he said, “We’ll be in touch with the details.”  
  
Lucas gave them a few minutes to depart, before switching off the wire and heading out into the sunshine.  
  
***  
  
Two minutes after the transmission was terminated Mycroft Holmes nodded to Anthea who left the room.  
  
Mycroft looked at Harry Pearce.  “Mr North is an excellent choice, if a dangerous one.  He meant what he said about his current employment.”  
  
Harry sighed.  “I know.  And that’s what concerns me.  Do you think it’s possible Zarmutek will turn him for real?”  
  
“No, I don’t.  Although I do think he’s unstable, which could lead to problems for him and then us.  And maybe for whoever Lucas’ partner is.  This is undoubtedly a honey trap, but it won’t make it any easier for the other woman.”  
  
Sherlock, who had insisted on being present, leaned backwards and said with a lazy smile, “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”  
  
Mycroft swung round to look at his brother.  His expression as it dawned on him what Sherlock had meant was priceless.  “And that is one further complication we could really do without,” he said.  
 


End file.
